Azima
| secondary elemental damage = 75.0 | secondary fire rate = 1.0 | secondary crit chance = 0.0 | secondary stat proc = 10.0 | secondary ammo usage = 5 | conclave = 10 | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Azima is a machine pistol available through the Daily Tribute system, as a reward for logging in for 100 cumulative days. Its Alternate Fire ejects its magazine as a turret, firing at nearby enemies in all directions. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good zoomed accuracy. *Comes with a and a polarity slot. *Very low recoil. *Good rate of fire. *High ammo pool and clip size. *Good status chance for an automatic weapon. *Clip can be ejected early and act like an auto turret, shooting at enemies and applying status procs. Disadvantages: *Low base damage. *Low ammo efficiency. **Even worse when entire magazines are ejected at a time, using up to 75 ammo at a time. *The magazine, when fired via alt-fire flies at an arc, limiting its range. Acquisition *The Azima is exclusive to the Daily Tribute system, and can only be attained after 100 accumulated log-ins. The Azima comes with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Notes *The Azima's secondary fire function has the unique ability to shoot off the magazine, which will bounce around for a couple seconds then settling, before raising off the ground to fire the remaining ammo in a circle around it. The disc will continue firing until it has expended its ammunition. **The magazine cannot be launched if it has less than 5 rounds. **The height of the clip's levitation is based on how much ammo is used and the ceiling height. **Multiple instances of the disc can be active simultaneously. **Mods that increase fire rate, like Gunslinger, will also increases the disc's fire rate, decreasing the potential "lifespan" of the disc. **As the disc lasts until all its rounds are fired, mods that increase magazine size, like Slip Magazine, can result in a disc that lasts longer. **Bullets from the disc are not silenced by Suppress. **Bullets fired from the disc will be fired in an "X" pattern which rotates clockwise, meaning that fast moving enemies may be able to run past the disc without taking damage. Tips * The Azima has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces. This makes the Azima an ideal candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. * Try to avoid aiming for lockers, as the secondary fire might get stuck at the point of impact on the lockers. When this happens, it can easily lead to that secondary fire clip being wasted, as it will shoot the locker behind itself too, leading to a partially wasted magazine. ** The same goes, while not very common, for stairs. Seeing as stairs have small gaps between the steps, the secondary fire-clip can get stuck between a pair of steps, rendering it useless. Trivia *The Azima's name likely stems from azimuth, whereas its design is based on a sundial. de:Azima Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Daily Tribute Rewards Category:Update 18